


Presenting

by Moonrose001



Series: You have another lover [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony pushing Steve around as he pleases, Top Tony Stark, Voyeur Bucky, Voyeurism, maybe a little?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose001/pseuds/Moonrose001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, the source of Tony’s snappiness as of late is because Tony had spotted the Winter Soldier long before Steve did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to _Fresh-Faced_
> 
> This fic would've been a big, ugly mess, if it wasn't for the amazing beta [Renae](http://agentshnucumbs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See End Notes for why this is tagged Mildly Dubious Consent.

Despite Tony’s frequent complaining about Steve’s state of body, Tony doesn’t really mind the change. It’s a sure way of keeping Steve safe from villains, even if Steve’s pre-serum picture is plastered everywhere. Sure, he’d probably miss Captain America on the field; no one clicked like the two of them did, but honestly Captain America and Tony Stark’s schedule often involved not seeing each other for weeks. Now that Steve is doing counseling instead and spending a lot of time resting, it’s easy to just sneak in and kiss the little guy awake with some inappropriate groping.

Honestly, Tony doesn’t understand why Steve had been a virgin up until the serum. The guy’s a huge (or, well, not huge, but you get the point) twink and a lot of women and men dig that. Though considering the official tone on gender identity and sexuality, Steve’s retention of his virginity isn’t that weird after all.

Well, Steve certainly isn’t bad looking. There’s not really anything abnormal about his appearance either – Bruce calls it “invisible disability”. There’s the curved spine, which takes some time getting used to, but in the end it’s just a spine and Steve’s clothes are normally too loose for it to be sighted easily. Tony wonders if Steve’s independence complex has something to do with people looking at him and not spotting any visible handicaps, assuming that Steve’s just lazy. Tony has never noticed the issue until Steve shrunk back to his original size and people around him, even on the street, decided that he needed to be treated with kid gloves.

Tony doesn’t worry though since Steve seems to be holding up just fine. There are all sorts of meds for Steve’s diseases now and the side effects aren’t as bad, though the reduced appetite, poor motor skill and drowsiness do slow things down considerably.

No, the source of Tony’s snappiness as of late is because Tony had spotted the Winter Soldier long before Steve did. Truth is Steve’s plan only took a week to work out. The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. Right. Tony should’ve told his lover the truth and let Steve have that. But Tony is petty and a bastard (he mostly doesn’t personally mind, but he pretends for Pepper’s sanity’s sake), so he doesn’t tell Steve.

Now, the good thing about Steve’s many resting hours is that there is never really an inconvenient time to interrupt. Steve smiles hazily up at him, his breath still minty after brushing his teeth and his eyes just as blue as they’ve always been. 

The big window in front of the queen-sized bed is open, letting the blue glow of the A-logo in. There are no nosy neighbors from here and Steve likes the ever-apparent soft neon light, with just the narrow balcony and the beginning of the platform.

Tony rolls his lover onto his back and kisses the anemic lips. Steve is sloppy and close mouthed, and with an gradual yet insistent drive Tony works Steve’s mouth open enough to slip in his own tongue. Steve gives a full body quiver, inhaling shakily.

Besides the toothpaste, Steve’s mouth tastes dull and clean, with a hint of medicine and the raw diet he’s on. Tony rocks forward and crooks his head smiling when Steve becomes even more passive as Tony licks into his mouth, softly and without any edges, until Steve rocks up against Tony in return biting Tony’s lower lip. It makes Tony smirk a little and he opens up one eye to peer at Steve’s face, bathed in the cold light. His lashes seem longer now that his face has become smaller and they cast fan-like shadows down on his pale cheeks.Tony’s never really understood why everyone seemed to always be raving about androgynous people, but he’s oddly endeared by how many areas of his own sexualty sexuality and aesthetics Steve has activated lately.

It’s a mixed feeling, really, experiencing the same strong psyche in a fragile body. Seeing the soft features and big eyes, hearing the deep voice demanding respect, contrasted with the feel of a hairless chest and perky nipples and the big prick half-hard against Tony’s hipbone. It’s kind of surreal.  

And it all frankly does things to Tony.

Steve finally groans, impatiently bucking his knee up to nudge at Tony’s balls and Tony’s hand crawls up underneath Steve’s T-shirt in response, stroking Steve’s sides before pulling at his hips.

“Tony,” Steve sighs and pulls Tony in again by the neck, as his other hand search the pillows, finds something and pushes it into Tony’s hand. Tony grasps it and recognizes it as the shape of a lube bottle.

He shrugs away the duvet and starts pulling off Steve’s clothes. Steve doesn’t watch him with the anxious dread he’d have the first couple of times; now his eyes are just half-closed, hot expectation seeping through.

When Tony is done disrobing him, Steve rises up on his knees while biting his lip, peeling off Tony’s T-shirt. He leans into Tony, his heat barely detectable as he none too tenderly bites Tony’s robust shoulder. Tony exhales and Steve kisses the burning piece of flesh, before digging his teeth around Tony’s collarbone. “You’re so hot,” he whispers into the genius’ ear and Tony smirks, oddly out of breath, when he catches sight of a glint of metal on the balcony.

He stiffens.

“What is it?” Steve asks, leaning back and Tony locks a thick arm around him, pushing him back in while the brunet glares out on the platform. He isn’t sure, but he thinks he saw a movement in the darkness? No, can’t be. JARVIS would have alarmed them if he had caught something out there.

“Nothing,” Tony assures, biting at Steve’s ear.

Steve turns his head and follows Tony’s eyes. Of course he can’t see anything either, but he looks back at Tony with doubt.

“Continue,” Tony directs, pushing at Steve and Steve quickly smiles at him, before he pushes down Tony’s boxers and gets a hand on Tony’s dick.

Which Tony is usually a very big fan of, but the streak of paranoia makes him push Steve down on the mattress, putting the smaller man onto his stomach. Steve growls in warning for Tony not to get too cocky and Tony makes it up by gluing himself onto Steve’s back, carefullynot crushing him.

“I need to fuck you,” he murmurs, bowing down to suck a mark on Steve’s shoulder and Steve moans, arching his back to push up against Tony’s groin.

Tony really needs to fuck Steve  now , but he wants to take his time, he wants to get Steve all the way up there.

So he starts sucking and licking his way down Steve’s spine, while he wets his hand with lube. The sound of the cap being opened makes Steve sigh a longing yes and Tony tilts Steve’s body, so that he can get his head down under and bite directly at Steve’s nipple. Steve groans, locking his arm around Tony’s head and the engineer takes his time to suck and lick and bite at the nipple, until Steve is rutting against the mattress and trying to flip himself onto his back.

Tony lets go and pushes Steve back onto his belly, Steve huffing in protest. 

He sits up and straddles Steve’s thighs, keeping them closed and nudges a wet finger in between Steve’s closed ass cheeks. Steve squirms and almost comes as Tony insists on just rubbing the muscle.

“You’re a jackass,” Steve groans and kicks at Tony’s shin.

Tony grins and lifts up Steve’s ass.  

It’s an easy stretch now, the muscle soft and pliant as he pushes in two fingers at a time. Steve cries out, but he’s loose enough for Tony to immediately start moving.

“You’ve just done this?” Tony asks through Steve’s moans. “When you went to bed? Touched yourself and thought of me?”  

“Tell ya if you’d get to work anytime soon,” Steve groans and who says Tony can’t compromise. He curls his fingers and sets a quicker, jerkier rhythm. Steve calls out wordlessly.

“Come on,” Tony urges and Steve pushes back.

“I was thinking of you,” Steve admits. “Your cock. Your hands.”

“On your body?” Tony prompts, adding another finger. It’s a tighter fit and usually takes the longest. Tony holds still and idly rubs the thin man’s back, as Steve deliberately starts breathing deeper and slower.

“Yes,” Steve admits after a minute, and Tony drips more lube onto his fingers, before leisurely starting to thrust his fingers again. The glide goes easier and eventually Steve starts whining. 

Tony leans forward and kisses Steve’s neck for effort, helplessly grinding his dick against Steve’s buttocks, fleetingly glancing up.

Tony sees him.

It’s a nanosecond, but Tony can recognize that profile, the long hair, even the facemask.

And then he’s gone.

“JARVIS?” Tony calls out. “Are you monitoring the platform?”

“Tony?” Steve frowns up at him.

“I’ve caught no signs of a break-in, Sir,” JARVIS replies, too cool for this situation. “My surveillance system is fully operational.”

Heck, is Tony really so jealous now that he’s seeing ghosts?

Steve sits up which makes Tony’s fingers slide right out, and reaches out for him. “Maybe we should just sleep.”

“No,” Tony says. It only makes Steve scowl at him. Tony breathes out.

“No,” he repeats in a kinder tone. “I just.”

“JARVIS, can you roll down the curtains?” Steve asks.

“Don’t do that, JARVIS,” Tony dismisses, because he’s not so paranoid that he’s letting Steve stumble around in darkness a few hours from now, when the blond is going to take his morning pills and doesn’t want to wake Tony by turning on the lights. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

Steve looks dubious but slowly nods and walks closer to Tony on his knees. He pushes Tony down so the brunet is sitting on his ankles, and then straddles Tony’s lap. “Then get on with it, playboy,” he smiles and kisses Tony.

At first Tony can’t put his all into it, still feeling needled and creeped out, but he eventually melts into it and reaches out to spread Steve’s ass cheeks. Steve leans back to take Tony’s dick in his hand and slowly sinks down the head. They both groan and Tony supports Steve’s weight, so the smaller man has time to adjust instead of just falling down on it.

“You feel so big, Tony,” Steve moans and holds Tony’s chin, licking into his mouth, purposefully stroking Tony’s ego to get Tony moving. Funny that when Steve wants it rushed and rough, it’s not “an example of your lack of patience and discipline, Tony”.

When Steve has sunk all the way down, Tony helps Steve slowly rock into him. Steve grasps at Tony’s shoulders and more willfully starts lifting himself up and down. Tony moans by the feeling of slick heat all around him and leans in to bite at Steve’s shoulder.

Again, there’s some kind of movement in the dark and a sudden rage sets Tony off. He grabs Steve’s hips and forcefully quickens up the pace. Steve groans loudly, but in ecstasy rather than anger and Tony spreads Steve open, so whatever or  whoever  Tony feels watching them can stare all they wanted at Tony taking Steve.

Because Steve  is his . 

Steve grabs Tony’s shoulders and holds on while his socked feet rub against the mattress with every one of Tony’s thrusts. Eventually the rough pace takes Tony’s mind off the rage and by that time his abdomen is soaked with Steve’s precum, the blond close.

Tony pulls him off his dick, Steve still doing small humping movements in need and lays Steve down on his back, spreading Steve open and thrusting in again.

This time Steve goes silent, his breathing hitching and Tony stills, worried an asthma attack is coming on, and Steve exclaims: “ Come on.”

Gasping, Tony pulls Steven further away from the headboard, so the blond comes clearer into view from the window. The light looks eerie on Steve’s flushed, glistening body, the soldier making small whimpering sounds in his throat. He looks ready to come any second now, so Tony slows down even more, moves in long and deep thrusts, grinding against Steve’s prostate for seconds when he’s in, before pulling away and pushing back in again at a glacial pace.

Steve keeps trying to quicken him, sitting up and clawing at Tony’s ass, but Tony resists, makes sure to play with Steve’s nipples just right, to give his cock a few strokes before leaving it untouched. “Tony,” Steve gasps, his chest heaving and his forehead damp. “I need. I need to come.”

Tony pulls out again and Steve kicks Tony’s ass with his heel.

“Fuck me or I’ll hump your thigh and leave you,” the blond threatens and Tony laughs, clarifying the power status by effortlessly rolling Steve back onto his stomach.

Steve grumbles and curses against the sheets, right until Tony slams into him. Steve cries out again and lies panting whileTony rams into him and gives the blond what he wants, until Steve is almost crawling forward.

Something moves at the edges of Tony’s eye and it makes Tony drag Steve back out to the middle of the mattress and pull Steve’s body up against him. Steve’s shaking knees makes it impossible to fuck him that way, so Tony arranges him in a reverse cowboy.

He doesn’t want Steve to look out of the window though, to see what – who – might be there, so he turns Steve’s head around and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, holding Steve’s cheek firmly while harshly fucking up into him and leaving his body in sight and bare in the light.

While taking Steve’s mouth, Tony opens up his eyes and looks directly through the window.

The Winter Soldier isn’t even trying to hide anymore and Tony grabs Steve’s cock, stroking it quickly and efficiently and it only takes so long before Steve comes, his whole body shaking and heaving and only when it’s flinching in oversensitivity does Tony allow himself close his eyes and mark his territory. Steve is gasping and soft as Tony fills his hole up with cum. When Tony opens up his eyes to look out of the window again, the Winter Soldier is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve isn't aware that Tony and he are being watched.


End file.
